My Song
by SoUrPoP1004
Summary: Everyone has a song.It could be sweet, or bitter.Sakura's in her senior year at Seujio High and is in charge of the annual S.H. Concert.Can she find her spotlight and manage to confess her 11yr old crush on Syaoran?*A down to earth love story*bttrswt flff


SourPop1004: A/N at the bottom.

My Song

By: Meeh!!!

"Ok. I want all the props over there… Oh! The boulder…over there! Hey! The tree! Watch out with that tree!" A girl in a pair of cargo shorts and a blue halter-top ordered into her hands-free microphone on her headset. She held a clipboard in her left arm as she pointed out directions. She wiped the trickle of perspiration on her forehead.

__

Yup. That's me for sure. Just in case you don't know who I am, I'm Kinomoto Sakura. I'm currently a freshman at Tokyo University. Before we get into how exactly my one true wish came true in my senior year at Seujio High, let's do some background check, shall we? Let's get started cause this is one tale that's bound to be made into some romance novel. And just in case you people get confused. I'm in college right now, but if I refer to my senior year of high school as 'this year', technically, it's right since senior year ended this year and my new college days began this year. Ok… never mind… I'm blabbering on…

"Come on people! Opening night is just around the corner!" Sakura encouraged her peers as she helped some guys move the boxes full of props for the play _A Midsummer Night's Dream_.

__

Now, "what production?" _you may be asking. Every year, the senior classes of Seujio High put together the annual Concert of Performing Arts. Well, we usually start off with a play with the help of the orchestra. Then it's on to the choir. And every year, a lucky student is chosen to be in charge of the production along with the teacher director of course. And I'm sure you can guess who that "lucky" kid was, me. Just a side note, but I think I was chosen since I'm very well known for my… how can I say this… leader skills? Anyhow, since my freshman year, I've been very involved with my school. I was in charge of pep rallies, bake sales, dances… you name it. Wherever there was a need of a person to organize everything, I was there. _

Anyway, I'm going to update you on my school life in general because this information is crucial in getting the whole romantic part of this story.

You could say I was popular but not in a Miss Rule-the-School kind of popular. People respected me for my status and achievements. I don't hang out with the "most" popular crowd but my friends are up there at the top along with those snobs. (Some of them are…not all though. ::dreamy look::) 

I got along with the "popular girls". They were nice…some of them…anyway, my story all winds down to the "popular guy". He's not really like all his other friends…jocks or sometimes those gangster wannabes…who are sometimes plain out rude. The guy I'm talking about is sweet, super nice, really cute, very smart but tries to not make a big deal about it, and did I mention HOT? Anyway, I knew him since elemantary and I've been hooked ever since. In case you're wondering, it's Li Syaoran.

I mean, all through elemantary, my "crush" really didn't affect me as much. But when I got into Jr. High, I was obsessed. And can you believe, I still have a crush on him now? Yup. Well, it's better this year since I actually "talk" to him while before I only watched. After I entered my senior year, I've gotten into this… confident air about me… no clue what it is but I like it. Hey, don't get me wrong here, I'm all for the whole weak in the knees thing (happened a couple of times XP) and the lovey dovey stuff (I AM a girl you know) but I'm NOT those retarded girls who squeal and scream whenever a guy passes by. Well, maybe in private but definitely NOT IN PUBLIC. 

Another question may be in your head. Did I every tell him? I've never told anyone except my best friend… What? Don't gasp! I just don't have the guts to tell him…is that so wrong? I've only secretly liked him for…what? Eleven years? ::Pause:: Ok. That does sound…bad.

Well don't fret. By the time I'm done with my story, you'll be smiling too. =)

So this is the dilemma. Other than family problems and the regular issues everyone faces, the questionl is on the table: Is it finally my time to step up to the spotlight? And possibly find the long desired love?

"Teru! Stop making out please! Get down here and help. You do remember you're getting GRADED?!" Sakura shouted. The speakers blasted and Teru almost fell off his seat.

__

One more side note, we get graded on this since this takes up lot of our class time. And guess who gets to write the evaluations? It's good to be in queen. =)

Teru was one of Syaoran's friends who hung out with the "In" crowd. He was currently in the second floor of the school-theater sitting in the shadowed dark part making out with a girl.

He got up and glared at Sakura.

"A LITTLE PRIVACY PLEASE?" he shouted.

Sakura looked up irritated. "OH, I'M SORRY. I TOTALLY FORGOT THAT WE WERE TAKING AWAY YOU'RE PRECIOUS MAKE-OUT SESSION TIME. WHAT WAS I THINKING? I COMPLETELY FORGOT THAT THE WHOLE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU! IN THAT CASE, PLEASE. COME OUT ONTO THE STAGE AND CONTINUE SO EVERYONE CAN BE GRACED WITH THE PLEASANT IMAGES OF YOU AND WHOEVER'S UP THERE MAKING OUT." Sakura sarcastically yelled back. She paused to glare at him more. "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE TERU!!!" Sakura ordered for the last time. She watched Teru disappear and come downstairs with a scowl.

__

Call me Sakura Almighty. But I know you're probably thinking how could people possibly like me cause I'm so bossy. Well, they know not to take it personally. I get…stressed when in matters like these. Moving on! I will not butt in anymore into my own story. ^_~ (Unless comment is necessary) 

The stage bustled with guys and girls running around with preparations. Various people ran up to Sakura asking for things on like : The dress ripped! or Where's my costume? or I don't know my lines!

It was just another typical rehearsal. Sakura was helping everyone with his or her own issues as the play moved on in the background. Sakura checked her watch. It was five minutes before lunch.

"Everyone!" Sakura clapped her hands and everyone stopped to look at her. " It's five minutes before. Thank you for working so hard. I'll let you guys go now. I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura took off her headset and put it down on a table in front of the stage along with her clipboard. She took a seat in her chair and let out a breath of relief. She turned around when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Tomoyo, her best friend. "Hey. I'm so tired." Sakura smiled up at her friend.

"Yeah! Of course you are… with all that bossing around to do…" Sakura wrinkled her nose as Tomoyo laughed. "Anyway, you want to eat in here? I think you seriously need to get away from people."

Sakura nodded. "Got that right. Hey, hold on. I need to go buy lunch." Sakura was about to get up when Tomoyo pulled her back down.

"Got that part covered already." She pointed at the two take-out lunches she brought. 

"Oh my gosh! You're a lifesaver." Sakura quickly took her lunch and started to eat the large subway sandwich Tomoyo had bought.

"Anyway, how's the rehearsal going?" Tomoyo asked as she ate as well, but more slowly.

"You're lucky you didn't have to come in today. Everything was hard…and long as usual. I found Teru making out…AGAIN." Sakura rolled her eyes at the thought.

Tomoyo laughed so hard she almost dropped her sandwich.

"And as for you. How's your song coming? The last time I heard it, it was really nice." Sakura asked while drinking from her bottled water.

"Oh. It's really good. I have the whole song down to almost the last note." Tomoyo beamed. "You know Sakura. I'm sorry to bring this back up, but… I know you really wanted to be IN the production. Not be in charge of it. Why didn't you tell Mrs. Kerumi?" 

__

That's the teacher director.

"I said it before Tomoyo. I'm perfectly fine. I don't have to be IN anything to sing. And plus, you really do deserve that solo you got in the concert." Sakura kept eating.

"I know… but still. I don't know why people don't see what a great singer you are." Tomoyo frowned.

"Yeah, well some of us are known for different things. You, singing. Me, managing." Sakura put down her sandwich and wrapped it back up. She put the wrapped food on the table and climbed onto the stage. She ran over to the technician's room and fiddled around for a second before running back. Sakura put back on her headset and turned on the microphone. She looked down at Tomoyo. " Thanks for being so worried about me but I'm really fine. And on the plus side, when everyone leaves, I have the whole theater to perform in."

From the surrounding speakers, the radio tuned in:

__

This is KpopTokyo. Our next song is Hold On by none other than the newest star climbing the charts, Cherry Ree. 

"I would like to dedicate this single concert to my best friend Tomoyo Daidouji." Sakura laughed into her head set. Tomoyo smiled.

The song started to play and Sakura started to sing along with it.

__

Hold on…Hold on…Hold on…

You've always been a tough girl

But you feel you're about to break

You're feeling's dark and out of luck

What's in your dreams all slip away

Been workin' mornings in kitchen

Workin' nights at the corner store

As your life flies by you wonder why

And You know there's gotta be something more

Chorus

Hold on, but don't hold too tight

Let go, it's going to be all right

Don't run away from what your heart is sayin'

Oh…

Be strong, face what you're afraid of

Come on show 'em what you're made of

I know it's hard when your hope is gone

But you gotta keep holding on

You hear a voice that's calling

And it's telling you to make a change

As time fly say good bye

Move onto a better place

You know you gotta take the first step

To get to where you want be

Just get on track and don't look back

Cause that's the only way you're gonna be free

(chorus)

Hold on…

You're gonna make it

You're gonna be stronger

Hold on…

Hang in there baby just a little bit longer…

Hold on…

Well, you're gonna be fine

Don't give up, be strong

When the going gets tough, you gotta hold on

(Chorus x2)

I know it's hard when your hope is gone

I know it's hard when your hope is gone

But you gotta keep holding on

Hold on… Hold on… Hold on…

The song ended and Sakura smiled. She bowed as Tomoyo cheerfully clapped.

"See Sakura? You love the spotlight, yet you chose not to take it. Why?" Tomoyo asked knowing perfectly well how her friend would answer.

"Because…silly…" Sakura smiled warmly. "It's not important to me."

"Yeah…yeah…" Tomoyo trailed off as she took a bite of her sandwich. "Anyway, back to the matters at hand. So any 'developments' with 'him'?" Tomoyo asked with a sly smile.

"No." Sakura took off her headset and put it back on the table as she climbed down from the stage. "Just simple smiles and 'Hi's in the hallways. Nothing big though."

  
"Aww rats." Tomoyo looked disappointed. "Oh well, maybe this production will help you out since he's doing the MC part. You can…you know…talk to him…or in basic words…flirt a little." Tomoyo suggested wiggling her eyebrows.

Sakura broke out into a fit of laughter. She was practically rolling on the ground and trying to wipe away the tears.

"What? It's not THAT funny!" Tomoyo scolded.

"Sorry…" Sakura got up and tried to stop laughing. "Anyway, I'll do my best to…'flirt a little'" Sakura smiled at her friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After lunch, Sakura had gone back to all her regular classes and finished school for the day. While everyone went home, Sakura was at the computer room finishing up the design for the program for opening night. She focused on the screen as she played around with the fonts to see which looked the best. 

Just then there was a knock on the door. She looked up and saw a tall guy with brown tousled hair standing in the doorway.

"Hey Sakura." Syaoran greeted with a smile. He walked into the room towards her.

"H-Hi." Sakura's face was white.

"Are you ok? You look scared." He looked at her concerned. "Don't worry, I don't bite or anything." He smiled at her. "Come on, you've known me for like forever."

"Yeah." Sakura laughed nervously. "Silly me. I was just not expecting you. So what are you here for anyway?" Sakura tried to act calm and regulate her breathing.

"Oh, Mrs. Kerumi told me to come find you. She said you had a revised script for me." 

"Oh yeah! Silly me." Sakura got up and walked over to the printer across the room. She gathered the small stack of paper and brought it back to him. "Here you go. And good job during rehearsals. At least I don't find you making out with some girl." Sakura commented sarcastically yet sweetly.

"Yeah, I heard about Teru today. He's such an ass sometimes." Syaoran laughed. He took the papers from her.

Sakura couldn't help but try to hide the blush that crept up her face when her hand brushed his. "So, I'll see you tomorrow at rehearsal." Sakura answered trying to forget about what just happened.

"Yeah. Thanks for the papers. I'll see you tomorrow." Syaoran waved bye and was walking out the door. Sakura was about to sit back down on her chair when she heard Syaoran at the doorway.

"You look nice today." He commented before walking out completely.

Sakura's surprised face turned to a huge smile, but while doing a victory dance in her head she missed the chair and fell on the floor with a loud thud. She rubbed her back in pain. 

"Oww…" She mumbled but couldn't help smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"What?! Seriously?" Tomoyo squealed from the other line.

"Yup. I feel soooooo happy right now!" Sakura shouted in a singsong voice. She was in her pink tank top and shorts, her usual PJs. 

"How kawaii! Well it was about time. I mean you did change a lot from elementary and Jr. High. I should have been there to tape it!" Tomoyo beamed with a tinge of disappointment in her voice. "Hmm…anyway, tomorrow I will definitely bring my camera along. Just in case anything extremely cute happens."

"All right." Sakura chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow. I need to get to bed and so should you. Ja ne Tomoyo." Sakura hung up her phone and rolled onto her bed.

She looked up at the ceiling as she snuggled under the blanket. The lights were turned off and the room was dark with only the moon and stars to stream into the spacious room. She closed her eyes and thought about what had happened that day. When her thought wandered onto Syaoran, as usual, her heart started to pound and she felt a blush creep up her face in the dark. She placed her hands over her heart and sighed. She slowly started to drift to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The morning was clear and crisp. Sakura woke up early and got washed up and dressed since Mrs. Kerumi had asked her to come early.

Sakura had lost her habit of being late when she began high school. She realized that in order for her to be in charge of anything, she needed to be on time.

Sakura brushed her hair and braided it down to her chest. She tied it with a pink rubber band and swept it back to hang neatly down her back. She tried to push away the bangs in her eyes but couldn't. Having done her best with her hair, she got up and walked out of her room.

Wearing baggy cargo pants that hung on her hips, a pink tank top that clung to her body, and her book bag, she walked out of the house after slipping into her brand new white Adidas. With two bagels at hand, she waited for Tomoyo to arrive. Since Tomoyo had to get to school early to talk with a teacher, they decided to carpool.

A white Volks Wagon bug came to a stop in front of Sakura's house. Sakura opened the door and got in. Tomoyo was dressed in a pair of white capris, white sandals, and an ice blue halter-top. Pushing back the hair that had come loose from her French twist, Tomoyo took the bagel Sakura was giving her.

"Thanks for the ride. I got you Poppy Seed, your fave." Sakura smiled.

"Thanks. And as for the ride, anytime." Tomoyo took a bite of her bagel and started up the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"We have a problem Sakura." Mrs. Kerumi spoke as she looked through her clipboard.

"Yes?" Sakura looked at her. The two were in the theater talking right before school started.

"You know our second solo singer, she can't come on opening night. Her grandmother just passed away and she's going to be out for a week and half."

"Can't we just cut the second solo?" Sakura asked as she too was looking at the clipboard.

"No. I think we can find someone by then. Sakura, soon as school starts, I want you to go to the office and announce over the intercom about the try-outs for the open space. We'll accept juniors and seniors. They'll sign up today and the try-outs will be tomorrow after school." She concluded.

"But isn't this a senior thing?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, but I think every single person's busy with something. But I want you to do it anyway just in case some of the behind the scenes workers want a chance on stage." Mrs. Kerumi checked her watch just as the school bell rang. "Oh, Sakura you better get going. I'll excuse from homeroom so you can go to the office and do your announcement. Thank you." She smiled before walking out of the theater. Sakura followed her out.

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sakura was in the office trying to think of what to say. She followed the secretary to the intercom and smiled a thank you.

Everyone in their classes were chatting and talking. The sensei came into the room and quieted them down. The speakers in each room came alive with Sakura's voice.

"Hi everyone. This is Sakura with some bad and good news. The bad news: One of our solo singers won't be able to come at opening night so we have an empty spot. The good news: We're having sign-ups for an audition to fill that spot. It could be anything you want long as it's a performing art. So, all seniors AND juniors you have a chance to be in the concert. Sign-ups are today at lunch. If you guys want to try-out you NEED to sign up today because the actual audition is tomorrow after school. I know it's only a really short time to prepare your parts but the production's only a week and half away. So, tomorrow at homeroom, every junior and senior class will get a flier about the audition. Thanks for listening. I hope to see many of you tomorrow." 

The message ended and everyone broke out into chatter. They couldn't stop talking about the news just announced.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was during lunch where a mass of juniors mobbed around the bulletin board where the sign-up sheets were posted up. The seniors who wanted a part had already signed up and were in the theater waiting to rehearse. Today, the rehearsal was going to be from lunch to the end of school. Everyone had brought their lunches were eating and talking.

Tomoyo was sitting in a circle on the stage with Sakura, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko. 

__

Hello! Just poppin' in to introduce my other friends. Chiharu's the cute one with pigtails going out with Takashi. He hangs out with Syaoran. ::squeal:: Naoko's the brainy one in the bunch. Rika's the mature composed one with short brown hair. Ok. Moving on. ^_^

Sakura was eating an apple as she laughed along with her friends. Her eyes wandered around the large theater. Her vision fell on a certain boy in the theater seats surround by friends. A smile was tugging at the corners of her lips but quickly vanished when she saw him with a girl laughing. Sakura's eyes shot back to her little circle. She got up.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I forgot that I have to sort something out in the costumes department." 

"Can't you do that later?" Naoko asked.

"I'll be real quick." Sakura smiled and ran off towards the costume room.

"Hey, I'll be right back too. I think she's talking about one of the ones I made." Tomoyo got up and followed Sakura before anyone could say anything.

~~~~~~~~~ 

Sakura stood in front of rows of costumes just fiddling around when Tomoyo came in and shut the door behind her.

"It's Mina isn't it?" Tomoyo asked in a whisper.

"Yeah." Sakura put on a small smile. 

"Don't think about it. They're just friends you know. Syaoran's not even going out with anyone or anything." Tomoyo walked closer and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well they should. I'd rather just accept the fact that he likes her instead of trying to guess what he's thinking and have this stupid hope that maybe I could be the one but you and I know it's not gong to happen." Sakura looked down at her shoes.

"Sakura, you don't know that." She soothed.

"Yeah I know I don't know 'that' but still. I hate this you know? It's annoying. And every time I see them it's gong to be like this. All sad and moody, but having to smile in front of everyone. It's a lie Tomoyo. I'm a lie."

"No you're not. You're perfect." Tomoyo gave Sakura a hug as Sakura turned around. "It's ok. Don't feel sad."

"Yeah…yeah…" Sakura laughed and tried to blink away the moisture in her eyes. She pulled away and dried her eyes. "Thanks. What would I do without you?"

"I know. You'd be oh so dearly lost." Tomoyo laughed. Sakura checked her watch.

"Oh. We have to get started." Sakura announced as the two walked out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Ok. The play ends, the curtains close and we have a ten minute intermission to get the stuff off the stage and set up the choir backdrop." Sakura spoke. "And then, Syaoran, you come in and say your introduction." She watched as he walked to the center of the stage while people were bustling around to get the background set within ten minutes. With his messy brown hair and amber eyes, he smiled at Sakura. Sakura couldn't help but smile and admire him. White T-shirt, pair of faded jeans, a pair of Nike speakers (MUAHAHA!!! NIKE LIVES AGAIN!!!). 

__

Hot? No? haha… I wasn't really admiring 'him'. More like… his body but hey! I can't say that out loud. I'm telling a romantic story, not a horny one. Hehe…

(Can't believe I just said horny. PUAHAHA…!)

"Welcome back from our intermission. Next, let's give a round of applause for the Seujio High Choir." Syaoran read from the script. 

"Ok." Sakura smiled. "Is the set ready?" Sakura asked towards the guys moving around the scenery. Suddenly, one of the guys holding a large plastic tree tripped over a prop sword on the stage floor and went pummeling down. "Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" She ran onto the stage to the guy. Everyone gathered around.

"Yeah. I'm fine. But I'm afraid that scenery isn't." He winced in pain as he got up.

Sakura looked at the scenery. When the guy tripped, the tree flew out of his hands and landed on a small scenery. The wooden board with a background picture of a garden was on the floor, with a near by bucket of blue paint running across the board. Sakura got up from her position and ran to the scenery. She picked up the spilt bucket and tried to wipe off the blue paint.

"It's alright. I think we can fix it. You alright?" She asked again turning towards the guy who nodded. "Ok. Back to work everyone." Sakura put the board upright again and stared at the blue stained scenery. Luckily it wasn't a large one. It was only a side-scenery to give the setting a 3-D effect. She would have to paint this one again herself since all the other painters were busy with the main backdrop. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was after school and everyone was leaving. Sakura sat in the center of the stage with the same blue stained board. She had several buckets of pain around her.

Tomoyo had volunteered to help her but Sakura said no since she knew Tomoyo had a practice with her choir. She was singing a solo and helping the choir practice.

Sakura started by painting over the dried blue paint with black since the setting was during the night in a garden. (Robin, don't e-mail me saying that there's no garden scene in a Midsummer Night's Dream. ^ ^) She went on to draw small pink, lavender, and white flowers that were hanging from lush green vines. She was starting to concentrate on her work when she heard someone walking down the aisle of the theater. She looked up and found Syaoran.

"I forgot my jacket." He announced as he went over to a red theater seat and got his jacket. Sakura thought he'd say bye and walk away but in to her horror and joy, he walked towards her. "So how's the scenery going?" He leaned against the edge of the stage.

"It's good actually. You know I like art. And this relieves my stress from ordering people around all day." Sakura smiled and spoke as she continued to glide the paintbrush across the board.

"Yeah. You always did like to draw, even in elementary." He smiled warmly.

Sakura didn't look up but she knew he was smiling. She was on the verge of melting. He had remembered things from so long ago. Her heart started to pound madly and she felt her face heat up.

"Do you need help? I'm sure Sakura Almighty can handle it, but still? I have about a half hour before my basketball practice." He suggested.

Sakura's mind screamed. Say yes! It said over and over again. She looked up and brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Sure. But are you sure you can paint to my standards?" Sakura smiled slyly with a joking laughter in her eyes.

"I'll do my best to not let you down, oh master." He chuckled. Syaoran jumped onto the stage and sat down next to her. He put his jacket aside and picked up a paintbrush. "What do I draw?" 

"Flowers. It's a garden." She answered. 

Both their heads were looking down at the board. For a few seconds, there was silence as the two worked on finishing the scenery. Sakura looked up.

"Wanna talk about something? The silence is making me nervous." Sakura watched Syaoran laugh. 

To Sakura's great surprise, Syaoran took one of the small paintbrushes and dipped it in white paint. He reached out and ran the brush down Sakura's right arm. Sakura jumped at the feel of the cold paint. Syaoran laughed. 

"You'll pay for that!" Sakura challenged. She dipped her brush in blue paint and drew a squiggly line on his arm. 

For the next five minutes, they found themselves in a paint war and laughing hysterically. In the middle of the fight, both of them dropped their brushes and had started to dip their hands in the paint and splash each other. 

After they stopped to take a breath, Sakura blushed when she realized she was sitting on him. Paint dripped from her yellow chin. Her cargo pants had multicolored dots everywhere and her arms were the same. The small section of her waist that showed was pink, blue, yellow, and white. A few strands of hair from her braid had come loose and were wildly around her face. She looked down at Syaoran and found him the same. Noticing she was on top of him for too long, she quickly scrambled to get off and fell on the floor with a thud. Ironically, she always seemed to be falling on her butt whenever he was around. 

Syaoran sat up and looked at Sakura's red face.

"Is that red paint of is it just your face?" He asked with a boyish grin.

"…paint…" Sakura turned even more red as she looked up at him.

Syaoran picked up the small brush from the ground and dipped it in pink paint. He crawled over to where Sakura was and sat down close to her. Facing her, he brought the brush to her face and started to draw on her cheek.

"Wh-?" Sakura was cut off by his hush.

He continued to draw and pulled away when finished. It was a small pink star on her right cheek. 

"What is it?" Sakura asked, not being able to see what Syaoran had drawn.

"It's a star." He replied.

"Hmm… since you drew this little star for me, I need to draw something for you." Sakura smiled. She took the brush from his hands and stretched across the floor to dip it in the green paint bucket. She came back and started to draw a star on his left cheek. "I think you'll like it."

"I'm sure I will." He smiled his heart-melting smile. He brushed away the bangs that fell into Sakura's eyes. 

"Syaoran…" Sakura began with her voice barely over a whisper.

"Yeah?" He looked at her looking down at her hands. Her long lashes casting a shadow on her cheeks.

"I…I'm in…I mean…what I'm trying to say is…" Sakura couldn't find the words. She had dreamed of this confession so many times and every time it was just as hard as now. Her heart seemed to be throwing itself against her ribcage and felt like she was forgetting how to breathe.

"What is it?" He looked at her trying to read what she was trying to say.

"I think…that…I mean I know that I am… I've always been… since elementary… it's not important what it was like then. I want to say how it is now… you have no idea how long I've waited to say this… but Syaoran, I'm in lo-" Sakura was cut off when the theater doors swung open. She looked up and found Takashi and Mina at the door.

"Syaoran! You're gonna miss practice!" Takashi shouted with a basketball in his arm. "Hey Sakura." He waved.

"Hey Sakura!" Mina waved her hand too. "Come on Syaoran, let's go." She motioned for him to come.

"Ok!" Syaoran shouted back. He turned back to Sakura. "What is it? Can you tell me before I go?" He asked her in a small voice, truly concerned.

Sakura looked up and smiled. She shook her head. "No. I'm fine. Go ahead. I just wanted to say… thanks for helping me." She looked into his eyes with melancholy. 

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll come to watch the auditions. Bye." Syaoran got up and picked up his jacket. He waved bye and walked off towards his friends. Before he went out the door, he turned back for the last time and watched Sakura look at him with pained eyes. His attention was diverted to Takashi when he started to speak. 

"Wow! What happened to you?" The two large theater doors shut as the three walked out.

After watching him leave and seeing the doors shut, she closed her eyes and tried to stop the tears that were forming in her eyes. Her hand went to her right cheek and touched the wet paint. When she brought her hands back, a pink star was imprinted on her fingers. She squeezed her eyes shut and felt the wetness trail down the sides of her cheeks. She wiped them away and looked up. The scenery was done. She got up from her sitting position and started to clean up the mess she and Syaoran had made.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Hi, Sakura?" It was Tomoyo on the other line.

"Hi." Sakura's answer was short.

"Are you ok?" Tomoyo sounded concerned.

"Yeah. Umm… Tomoyo, can I talk to you tomorrow? I need to sleep." Sakura replied.

"Sure. Tell me when you are ready. Feel better Sakura." Tomoyo hung up biting her lower lip. 

Sakura put her phone on her desk where all her finished homework lay neatly in a stack and turned off the lights. Her father was downstairs preparing for his lesson plans for his class tomorrow and Touya was in Tokyo for college.

"Why do I feel so empty?" Sakura whispered to herself and closed her eyes. Another day had passed. Today was different. She was so close to telling him. She sighed and tried to fall asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Her hair was down for today. The long auburn hair with flecks of gold seemed to shine and shimmer under the afternoon sun. Wearing a pair of jean high-waters, her favorite Adidas, and a green Quicksilver shirt, Sakura walked into the theater after lunch. Today's rehearsal was going to run from after lunch to the end of school.

Everyone was already inside. They had just finished the play and were rehearsing the choir and solo section. Everyone said hi to Sakura who waved back with a smile.

Sakura walked over to the table and got her clipboard and headset. She went to work right away since the days of practice left was disappearing fast.

Sakura walked back stage to where the choir section was getting themselves ready to sing 'Graduation' by Vitamin C.

She looked at her clipboard and saw the list of the program. The choir had finished their song and it was Syaoran's turn to introduce Tomoyo for her solo. 

Sakura pulled herself together and tried to act natural.

"Syaoran. Ready?" Sakura's voice was a bit cracked in the beginning but she found her confidence.

"Yup." Syaoran looked at her. Something was different. She wasn't as… soft as before. He brushed the thought away and read his line. Since he practically had almost everything memorized he wasn't holding a paper.

"Ok. Tomoyo. You enter the stage as soon as Syaoran's done. You'll be singing in front of the curtains." Sakura directed. Tomoyo appeared from the side of the stage and walked out to the middle. Syaoran stepped off the middle to let Tomoyo stand in front of the microphone. Sakura smiled at Tomoyo.

The song started as a slow beat and it traveled from the speakers through the large theater. Tomoyo started to sing and everyone was mesmerized by her voice. For a full five minutes, everyone had stopped moving and only smiled at the beautiful song. When the song ended, everyone exploded into wild applause. (Lots of clapping in this story. ^_~)

"Great job." Sakura slapped Tomoyo's shoulder.

"Thanks." Tomoyo got down from the stage.

Sakura checked her watch and heard the school bell ring. "Guys. Let's wrap it up for today. After you all clean up, you guys are welcome to stay to watch the audition or be in it." Sakura announced. Quickly, everyone ran left and right trying to clean up faster to clear the stage.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

The theater was half full with bustling juniors and seniors whom had come to watch and/or participate in the auditions. Sakura sat with Mrs. Kerumi at the table right in front of the stage. She and the teacher director were going to be judges. Sakura had taken off her headset and was sitting down promptly with a list of people who had signed up.

"Ok, Desuki Jean. You're up." Mrs. Kerumi announced. 

A girl wearing a cute short plaid dress with short black hair walked up to the stage and took her spot. She smiled.

"What are you doing for us today?" Mrs. Kerumi questioned as she looked at the girl.

"I'll be singing a song called 'Only You'. Here's my CD." The girl crouched down and handed Sakura the CD. 

Sakura popped it into the boom box and pressed play. Soon as the intro finished, the girl started to sing.

__

Only you…

Only you can ever look at me that way

With that look in your eyes

It's enough to make my day…

Even when the girl only sang the first verse, everyone in the theater knew she was way off tune. Trying not to be rude, they let her sing a few more verses then cut her off. This went on and on for nearly two hours. From sour notes to unpleasant dance moves, the audition was turning out to be a failure.

After two-and-a-half hours, Sakura was sitting as if she was spilled over her chair. The exhausting day was at least almost over. 

Mrs. Kerumi wasn't even paying attention to the list. She was just glad that there was only one name left and read it out loud without much thought.

"Kinomoto Sakura." She announced. Realizing whom she just called, she did a double take. 

Sakura, who had been drinking from her bottled water, spat it out and fell off her chair.

"What the!?" She shouted in confusion as she got off the floor. She had never signed up but who did? She quickly found Tomoyo looking at Sakura from behind the curtains with a smile. Sakura glared. "Tomoyo! Get out here now!" Tomoyo walked out from the curtains holding a CD case. "Ok. Explain please?" 

"What? I just signed you up and now you have to sing." Tomoyo smiled her evil devious smile. 

"I am not! I don't even have a song!" Sakura was about to scratch her name out from the list when Tomoyo snatched the pencil away.

"No! You will sing and I command you to. If you don't…if you don't try I'll pull out from the production. F or no F." Tomoyo looked at Sakura with a triumphant look.

"That's not fair! You're black mailing!" Sakura was up by now and everyone was laughing. She shot a look at Mrs. Kerumi. "Can she do that?"

"Of course she can. Besides, I think she thinks very highly of your unknown singing talent. Come on Sakura just try." She smiled encouragingly. 

Sakura let out a sharp breath of irritation. She got up and stomped onto the stage. Everyone clapped and shouted with enthusiasm. Sakura crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at Tomoyo.

"What song of horror did you bring me Tomoyo?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"Jeez. If you don't want to do it THAT much I'll sing with you. Happy?" Tomoyo happily put in the CD and bounced onto the stage. "Member that song we were rehearsing for the church talent show but never got to do it, well I still have the CD. Come on, smile. You like this song." Tomoyo nudged Sakura who was still scowling but lightened up.

"Fine." She turned to Mrs. Kerumi. "I want you to give me the worst possible evaluation. I don't want to be in the concert." 

"Hohoho…" Tomoyo giggled. Tomoyo leaned over to Sakura's ear and whispered something. "Do it for him… you know this song was meant for him…" Sakura couldn't help but smile a bit. 

The two looked out into the audience and saw the crowd watching them intently. Tomoyo was used to the crowd and only smiled. Sakura who wasn't very comfortable in performing in front of mass groups just gulped and tried to smile. She looked around and her eyes fell on Syaoran who was sitting next to Mina and Takashi. He seemed to look at her.

"This is for you… maybe someday I'll tell you…" Sakura whispered to herself. Tomoyo heard her but didn't say anything.

"Mrs. Kerumi, please push play." Tomoyo instructed and she did.

The mellow sounds of the song poured into the theater, lulling everyone.

__

Together: And when the stars…

Stars are falling…

I'll keep calling…

Sakura: I'll promise that you'll be my one, my only everything

I'll never be untrue

Tomoyo: And I promise the fact that for your love I will do anything

Sakura: I will give you the stars

Tomoyo: I will buy you the moon

Sakura: Even through the longest of our nights

Tomoyo: And even through the darkest days our…

Together: Love will find a way

Chorus

Together: And when the stars are falling

I'll keep calling

I will still love you

And when your dreams are fading

I'll be waiting

I will still love you

Sakura: You are my summer breeze, my winter sun, my spring time sun

My autumn touch of gold

Tomoyo: And You are my sky, my rain, the earth that which my love grows

Together: The smile of my heart, and the breath of my soul

Sakura: Even if we find ourselves apart

Tomoyo: We will hold on

Hopes and dreams

Together: Forever in our hearts

Together: (chorus)

Tomoyo:Tell me how you feel

Sakura: I finally know how it feels

Tell me if it's real

Tomoyo: And my heart tells me it's real

Sakura: So real…

Together: (Chorus)

Sakura: I will still love you baby

Together: Time may take us apart that's true

But I will always be there for you

You're in my heart, you'll be in my dreams

No matter how many miles in between

I promise you that I won't forget

The day we kissed or the day we met

The sky may fall

And the stars may too

But I will still, I will still…

__

Together: (Chorus)

The song ended and the whole theater jumped up to applaud. Since there were more people in the room, the applause and cheers seemed to rock the whole place. Sakura closed her eyes to take in the happiness that her and Tomoyo's song made. When she opened her eyes again, she saw everyone jumping and cheering. She looked towards Syaoran. He was just standing there looking at her with soft eyes, clapping politely.

"Well…Sakura…that was excellent. Why didn't you tell me you sang so well?" Mrs. Kerumi looked happy.

"Mrs. Kerumi, please, don't put me in the concert." Sakura's eyes seemed to plead with sincerity.

"But Sakura…" She tried to reason.

"Please…" She looked at her.

"Oh alright. I don't know why you don't want to sing so much." She turned towards the audience in disappoint. "Results will be posted up tomorrow at the bulletin board." She announced.

The students began to file out of the theater. They couldn't stop buzzing at what just had happened. Everyone left and the theater was empty except for Tomoyo, Sakura, and Mrs. Kerumi who had gotten a phone call on her cell phone and was busy talking. Sakura turned to look at Tomoyo.

"Why did you sign me up? Tomoyo!" Sakura was a bit angry.

"Don't yell at me. I don't know why you refused the spot. Sakura, you totally deserved it!" Tomoyo who usually didn't lose her composure seemed to be getting mad as well.

"Ugh! I just don't want it! OK? Is that so hard to understand?!" Sakura stalked off towards the doors and disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sakura stood outside in the moist summer air. She had grabbed her things from her locker and was heading towards the gate to go home. She tried to fan herself from the heat. It was around 5:15 p.m. the sun was starting to set, turning the sky all shades of red and purple.

With her backpack slung over her shoulder, she walked out of the gate towards her house. Since she had stormed out of the theater, she had completely forgotten that Tomoyo was going to take her home. 

Trying to forget the little fight they had, she looked ahead down the sidewalk. When she heard a honk behind her, she turned around to find Tomoyo in her white bug. Sakura stopped as the car stopped in front of her. She opened the door and got in.

It was silent for a few seconds but Tomoyo broke the silence.

"Sorry I signed you up. I shouldn't have. I just think you have an awesome talent for singing." Tomoyo tried to apologize.

"No, no. You shouldn't be sorry. I was being really selfish. And I'm sorry I was being really… not me… it kinda has to do with something that happened yesterday when I was staying after school to work on the ruined scenery." Sakura began to explain everything, right down to the last detail.

After a few minutes of listening Tomoyo looked at Sakura when they came to a stoplight.

"Seriously? You were that close?" Tomoyo looked astonished.

"Yeah… I guess I was." Sakura smiled at the thought.

"Well let's chalk it up for Sakura Kinomoto. You know, at this rate, I think you'll actually get to tell him by the end of this year." 

"Maybe…" Sakura laughed. "Come on, let's go. I'm starving."

"Hmm…hey, we gotta celebrate you're "almost" victory. Here, call your dad and tell him you'll be eating dinner out. I'll buy." Tomoyo took her white cell phone out of her shorts' pocket and tossed it to Sakura.

"Alright. What are we gonna eat?" Sakura asked happily as she called her dad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tomoyo pulled the car into the parking lot of a pizza parlor. Joey's Pizza. The two girls got out and walked inside. The place was buzzing with students and in general, people.

Not being able to find a seat inside the parlor, they decided to eat outside in the patio. The girls walked outside and sat themselves down. The patio was surrounded my ferns and palms trees. Tiny white lights decorated the plants and the large umbrellas that were over each table.

Tomoyo and Sakura ordered a medium cheese pizza and were just talking. Since Tomoyo was sitting facing out to the rest of the patio, she leaned in towards the middle of the table and whispered.

"Sakura. Guess who's here?" Tomoyo smiled.

"He's here isn't he?" Sakura's smile stretched further.

Tomoyo simply nodded. "And he's coming this way. Hohoho…"  
  
  
"Oh my…" Sakura never finished her sentence because Tomoyo piped up and interrupted.

"Hey Syaoran!" Tomoyo smiled. He stopped and turned to her.   
  
  
"Hey Tomoyo." He saw Sakura sinking into her seat. "Hey Sakura. You alright there?"

"Y-yeah. Hi!" She quickly found her spine and sat up. She felt a blush coming on.

"Oh yeah, about yesterday. What were you gonna say to me?" He asked smiling, flashing his perfect white teeth.

"O-oh. N-nothing. Just thanks for helping." Sakura lied. "So. Are you leaving?" She tried to change the subject. 

"Oh no I'm not. Me and the guys (I know, grammatically incorrect.) are just here for dinner. I'm just going to pickup the pizza we ordered."

"Hey, Sakura. Why don't you go with Syaoran since our pizza should be here soon too." Tomoyo gave a look at Sakura who was trying to frantically deny the suggestion.

"Yeah. Come on." He walked into the parlor towards the pick-up counter.

"Come on! Go Sakura!" Tomoyo urged. Sakura got up and followed, giving Tomoyo one last look.

Inside, a lot of people were standing around talking, waiting for their orders. Even through all the noise, Sakura found the same nerving silence. She tried to find something to talk about.

"So. Are you excited about the concert? I mean it is just a bit more than a week away." Sakura looked up at Syaoran, who was about a head taller than her.

"Yeah. Everyone's going to be there. This concert's probably the biggest thing at Seujio High." He smiled down at her.

"Yeah…" She didn't know what else to say. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her order number. She ran up to the counter, trying to squeeze in between people. She finally came back with the medium pizza pan. "It's a mess in there…" She mumbled.

Syaoran laughed and went to get his order as well. He came back carrying the edge carefully with towels. 

Sakura went out first. Syaoran shortly followed behind her. She came to table first and put the pizza down.

"Do you need help with those?" Sakura asked politely.

"No I'm fine. My table's only a bit further. Thanks though. I'll see you later then." He walked off towards his rowdy table.

Sakura sat in her seat and looked at Tomoyo who was smiling.

"Aah…yes…love is in the air…" Tomoyo commented.

Sakura laughed out loud and hit her friend in the arm. "You're such a romantic wannabe."  
  
  
"I swear. One of these days, I'm going to make a movie about this or write a song. Haha…" 

"Yeah… whatever…" Sakura took a slice from the pan and bit into the melting hot cheesy pizza. (Mmm… damn…making myself hungry. -_-;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The two had finished eating and had only a few slices left on the pan. Tomoyo took a sip of her iced tea and talked away. 

"Sorry to get back to the audition but you were GREAT!" Tomoyo waved her hand around in a flowery gesture.

"Uh huh." Sakura laughed. She nonchalantly checked her watch and saw that it was almost 8:30. "Ooh. Hey, it's kinda getting late. Should we leave?"

"Sure. Let me get a box for the left over pizzas. Wait up. I'll be right back." Tomoyo excused herself and got up to go into the parlor.

Sakura lightly hummed to herself as she waited. She was interrupted when a well-built guy came over with his group of friends and sat down in Tomoyo's seat.

"Umm… my friend's sitting there. If you just wait a second, we'll be out of your way." Sakura replied politely, not liking the look the on the guy's face. They were definitely not from Seujio High.

"Did we ask? Get out will ya? My friend's want to sit." He answered with a snooty tone. "And take your damn pizza." He pushed the pizza pan across the table and it fell on the floor. The pizza slices lay splattered on the floor.

"Hello? We were here first. And didn't I say I was going to leave in a few seconds?" Anger was boiling inside her.

"So, then LEAVE!" The man guy shouted as his friends pulled up their chairs to sit around the table. 

"Pay for the pizzas you dropped." Sakura was desperately trying to keep calm. She bent down to pick up the pizza pan.

"I didn't drop them. They just kind of tipped over." The guy gave an unpleasant smirk. His friends laughed.

"Wipe that sleazy smirk off your deformed face you ass hole!" Sakura shouted. The loud chatter died out and everyone was staring at Sakura and the intruders. Just then Tomoyo came back with a plastic take-out box.

"Saku-" She stopped when she saw the pizza on the floor and the intense glare Sakura was giving the new strangers.

"Damn! Stop whining you little bitch." He shouted and got up to tower over her.

"Make me you fat jerk!" Sakura yelled back.

"Don't mind if I do!" He raised his right hand to strike her.

The large hand sailed through the air and was about to give a stingy blow to her cheek when Sakura pulled up the pizza pan at the last second. The hand hit the cool metal with a clang. He recoiled his hand back in pain. His face twisted into of a fuming bull's. 

"HAH!" Sakura shouted back with mock. "Kiss metal you bastard!" Sakura swung the pan with all her force. The metal smacked into the side of the guy's face. He staggered back a bit but was quickly regaining conscience. "Shit!" Sakura was about to grab Tomoyo's hand and run for the door but one of the guy's friends grabbed her around the waist. Sakura kicked her legs wildly to get away. "Let go!" Sakura looked up and found the guy glaring down at her.

"You bitch!" He spat with a murderous look. (So sorry for so much cussing…hehe…)

He was about to slap her again when someone grabbed the guy's wrist. Sakura shut her eyes tightly trying to prepare herself for the blow. But not feeling anything, she looked up and saw Syaoran giving the guy some major serious killer looks.

__

I'm dropping in again. It was about time wasn't it? Well, just a few side comments. Don't you think that was sweetest thing a guy could do for you? Block a blow that would have potentially either killed you or killed you because of the plastic surgery bills? I'm exaggerating, but you get the point. SUCH A BRAVE MOVE! ::sigh:: ok, back to the story. 

"Hey! You don't hit ladies!" Syaoran's grip on the guy was tense. His knuckles were turning white. He finally let go when the guy brought his hand down.

"Yeah. Have some values man! You're never gonna get a girlfriend if you're that abusive. Talk about anger management." Teru piped in smiling. By now, all the guys that were sitting with Syaoran were over. Takashi pushed the guy that was holding Sakura. The guy's grip loosened and Sakura could finally breathe.

"Who the hell are you? Her boyfriend or something?" The main guy looked at Syaoran.

"Not exactly but close enough. Just leave before anything bad happens." Syaoran warned.

"You can't make me. This is public property. If you want me to move, make me." He challenged.

"Hey, let's not get into a fight." Syaoran stayed cool and calm. (Muahaha…)

"You afraid to fight?" The guy smirked.

"Fine. You asked for it." Syaoran's eyes burned with anger. 

The crowded patio gave way for a small clearing for the two. They were about to go after each other's necks when Sakura stepped in between.

"Don't fight. It's stupid. You have a problem, deal with it." Sakura stated calmly yet forcefully.

"You have girls fight your battles?" The guy and his friends laughed at Syaoran.

Sakura didn't know what it was that was building inside of her but it was a rush of electricity. She had no idea what the heck she was doing but the next thing she knew, she had wound her right fist back and pushed it with all her might. Maybe it was the charge of adrenaline, but she found her fist coming into hard contact with the guy's jaw. She had never punched anyone before but whatever she was doing felt that it was a good punch. A very good punch. 

Her fist sprang back and she stared down at the guy who had completely unexpected the hit. He fell back on the ground and fingered his bleeding nose. Sakura just then felt the rush of pain in her writ.

"Ow…ow…OOOOOOOWWWWWW!" Sakura hopped around wildly shaking her hand. "I think…I like broke my hand or something!" Sakura stretched her fingers that were in a tight ball. Tomoyo rushed to Sakura's aid and looked at Sakura's hand. The knuckles were red and the wrist area was turning a bit blue and purple.

"Sakura, I think you sprained your wrist." Tomoyo concluded. "But that was the best reason to sprain your wrist." Tomoyo hugged Sakura into a tight embrace.

"Yeah…uh huh…except MY WRIST HURTS LIKE HELL!" Sakura shouted in pain.

Tomoyo withdrew from the hug and laughed. Teru stared down at the guy and laughed.

"Yeah. And you got whooped by a girl! Haha…" Takashi swung his arm over Sakura's shoulder and gave her a squeeze.

"Good job. Best thing I've seen all year." He smiled and took his arm back. Everyone gave her a pat on the back and cheered. There were some applause and whistles from the crowd that had been watching.

"Hey, let's order some drinks to celebrate!" Teru shouted.

"Nonalcoholic drinks." Takashi pointed out. Teru just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Sakura, come on. You can just call your dad later." Tomoyo suggested in hopes of trying to get Syaoran and Sakura together.

"Ok. Long as I get some ice for my wrist." Sakura smiled.

The guy on the floor got up and left the pizza parlor along with his friends. The empty table Sakura was originally sitting in was quickly filled with guys who were laughing. Teru and Takashi kept doing a replay of the punch over and over until Sakura could almost feel the shock in her wrist all over again. The bunch ordered cokes and sprites and was happily talking.

It was about an hour later when everyone started to leave. Teru claimed he had to study for his biology test and the rest of the guys were leaving one by one. By the end, only Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Takashi remained at the table.

"Hey man, Syaoran, we should get going. It's getting' late. And I need a ride." Takashi commented checking his watch.

Tomoyo seized the perfect opportunity and shouted out. "I'll take you. I have a car. I can take you home. Let's go. I'm tired too." Tomoyo got up and was practically dragging Takashi off.

"I need a ride Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted after Tomoyo but she only waved and left. "Gee, I have really good friends." Sakura mumbled sarcastically.

"Yup." Syaoran chuckled. (I think I'm saying chuckled a little too much. I'll stop.)

Sakura and Syaoran were only talking and smiling at each other on and off during the whole hour when the guys were over. Now that they were alone, silence took hold.

"If you need a ride, I can take you home. It seems like your friend bailed on you and so did mine." His lips drawled out to a smile. "You know, when did you become such a girl? In elementary, you used beat up guys all the time." 

Sakura laughed but she felt a pang of sorrow at what he said. "Yeah, well I changed a lot over the years." He probably did see her only as a friend.

"You're right. I don't remember you ever wearing anything like pink before." He looked at her bright green eyes.

"Well, as much as it is hard to accept, I indeed am a girl." Sakura joked but was thinking of something else.

"Here, let's go. I don't want your dad to get mad at you for staying out too late." He got up and led her out the pizza place.

"Wouldn't your parents get mad that you're staying out?" Sakura glanced sideways at him as they walked to the parking lot.

"Nah. They're away on a business trip. They won't mind." Syaoran unlocked the doors to his black Jeep and got in. he opened the door to Sakura's side and looked at her. "I hope you're not waiting for me to help you get on or something, are you?" He laughed.

"Oh Puh-leeze!" Sakura rolled her eyes and got in. She slammed shut the door and Syaoran started the car.

"So where do you live? Do you still live in the same place?" He looked at her pretty face.

"Yeah. What do you mean the same place? You've never been to my-" Sakura stopped herself when she remembered. When they were in the fourth grade, Syaoran's mom had car pooled together once when Sakura's father and brother were out. "You remember that?" Sakura asked in amazement.

"Yeah sure. I'm not some dumb jock you know." Syaoran flashed her a brilliant smile. "Hey, is your wrist ok?" He eyed the slightly swollen wrist that lay on her lap.

"Yeah. I think it'll turn purple." Sakura answered giggling at his comment. She couldn't help but smile to herself. He was actually concerned. 

She didn't know what it was but the temperature in the car was rising. She kept feeling her face heat up. Sakura was thinking in her head over and over about what she would say until finally the words came out before she caught herself. "Syaoran, what I was trying to say yesterday in the theater was that I have had the longest cru-" Syaoran's phone rang and he had no choice but to pick it up. He gave her an apologetic look and answered his phone.

"Hello?" Syaoran was silent for a second. "Yeah, I'll call you when I get home. Bye." He closed his cell and put it in his pocket.

"Who was that?" Sakura asked curiously. Inside, she was screaming her head off.

"Oh, that was Mina. She needed something for chem. class. We're lab partners." Syaoran answered briefly. "Anyway, what were you saying? It seems like whenever you're trying to say something, something interrupts you."

"Hell YEAH!" Sakura screamed mentally but managed to say something calm. "Yeah. Strange isn't it?" Sakura gave a gentle smile even though inside she felt like jumping off the car.

"Haha… so what was it that you were saying again?" He stopped at a red light and looked at her.

Sakura saw him look at her with those same amber eyes and felt like hiding under a rock. If only he knew what kind of power he had over her. Sakura's hands started to sweat and she felt like she was suffocating.

"Umm…" Sakura didn't know what to say. She couldn't find the same confidence she had just minutes ago. "I… have…" Sakura paused. "No idea." She let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok. You sure? It seemed like you had something really important to say." He turned back to the road when the light turned green. "Anyway, you were awesome today at the auditions. How come you're not taking the spot though?"

"I guess I just don't want the light on me. I'm perfectly fine as student director."

"Well, I still think you should." He was silent for a minute. "What if I said that if you took the spot, I'd take you out for dinner before opening night?" 

Sakura looked shocked but tried to hide it.

"I mean, you can get a free meal out of this. I think it's a good offer." He laughed.

Sakura wanted to cry and tell him yes but she decided to play her flirtatious card. "Hmm… maybe. It'd depend on where you're taking me." She gave him a coy smile.

"How bout somewhere really nice. Anywhere. Your choice." Syaoran suggested.

"We'll see." Sakura laughed.

After a few minutes, the jeep came to a stop in front of Sakura's house. She quickly gathered herself and opened the door to get out. She turned around to face him for a good bye.

"Hey, thank you so much for the ride." Sakura's eyes were gently smiling at him.

"Anytime. If you ever need a ride, you know you're always welcome. And remember, think about my offer." Syaoran returned with a grin. Sakura shut the door and watched him drive off.

Soon as she saw the car disappear down the road, she looked up to the dark smooth sky and smiled. "I owe you one." Sakura whispered silently to God. She happily skipped into her house. There was going to be a very long phone session with Tomoyo tonight. She twirled around before going inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next day, Sakura felt she was floating on Cloud 9. (Thanks Ink Splotches. I remembered that from one of our conversations.) Other than the purplish tint in her wrist, she happily sat in her chair in front of the stage as she thought about last night. She felt a warm tingle go up her spine at the thought. 

When she had gotten home and told every juicy detail of the car ride home to Tomoyo, Tomoyo went ballistic. 

Sakura couldn't help but have a smile plastered on her face the whole day. People might have thought she won the lottery or something. She quietly watched as the play came to its end and the choir was being introduced.

Syaoran, after delivering his part, hopped down from the stage and walked over to the table Sakura was sitting at. He plopped down into the seat next to her.

  
"How's your wrist compared to last night?" He took her right hand and looked at it.

Sakura felt like she was going to die. Her heart started to pound at the soft touch. (Am I getting too mush mush?)

"They're fine. I just can't move them that well." She let him have her wrist as long as he wanted, but had to with draw when he let go of her hand.

"That's good… so, did you think about what I said?" 

Sakura giggled blushing. "Mmm… I don't know. Should I? I mean, I barely know the guy and he seems to be a mindless jock." 

"I think you should… whoever this mindless jock maybe." He commented, playing along. "And didn't you know him for a really long time?"

"Well, I guess so. I guess I'll say yes then." Sakura finally answered. 

"I'm sure the guy's happy. If he gives you a bad dinner, then you can punch him." He looked at her blushing face. 

Sakura broke out laughing. "Yeah, ok. That's good. But I think I'll have to use my left hand since my right's not exactly functioning." 

"Right." He laughed. "Now that you are going to dinner, you have to keep your end of the bargain." 

Sakura got up from her seat and walked over to Mrs. Kerumi.

"Mrs. Kerumi, is that spot for the concert still open? Did you post up the results yet?" 

"Not yet dear. What is it?" The teacher peered over her glasses.

"I want to take that spot." Sakura stated, partially shocking the older woman.

"Oh! That's wonderful! What made you change your mind?" She joyfully chided.

"A friend." Sakura smiled and glanced over at Syaoran who gave her a thumbs up.

"Well all right. I'll put you here right here and everything's set. So you know what you're going to sing for opening night?" Mrs. Kerumi looked at her with her pen ready.

"Um… I need to pick one. I'll pick one by tomorrow." Sakura stated.

"Ok then. We're set. I'm so glad!" She turned away when a student came up to her.

Sakura walked back to her seat and sat down. "There, I did it. Happy?"

"Yup." He nodded. (I swear… there is way too much smiling in this fic…but oh well.) "I'll think up a date and I'll tell you."

"Ok." Sakura looked at the stage and saw Tomoyo staring at her. The time had gone by quickly and it was already Tomoyo's solo. She smiled with a glint in her eyes.

"Did I miss my part?" Syaoran asked getting up.

"Yeah, but it's ok. You already know it and stuff…" Tomoyo replied. She gave Sakura the Ooh-I-saw-you-flirting-keep-going-maybe-it'll-go-somewhere look. Sakura shot back an OH-my-gosh-I-can't-believe-you-gave-me-that-look look. Tomoyo just laughed and hummed her song.

Syaoran was sitting back down when he heard someone call him. He excused himself and ran over to who ever it was that was calling. Sakura glanced to her left and saw Mina calling him. She was apparently asking for something and getting really close with him. Sakura looked up again at Tomoyo and gave a small frown. Tomoyo just gave a sympathetic look and shrugged her shoulders. Sakura still didn't like the feeling but decided to look forward to the dinner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Since the rehearsal was in the beginning half of the day, Everyone was out eating lunch and would be going back to their regular classes.

Tomoyo and Sakura were out in the lunch area eating with their other friends. They were all sitting around the round table munching away at whatever they were eating.

Sakura glanced around the area and found Syaoran eating with his friends. She looked around some more and found Mina sitting with her friends. She gave a satisfied smile and went back to talking.

Chiharu was busy talking about the concert and how awesome it was going to be. Just then her boyfriend, Takashi, came over and sat down next to her.

"Hello ladies." He greeted everyone. He took a piece of Chiharu's sandwich and was listening intently to the girl's conversation. "Oh yeah, did you guys hear what happened last night at Joey's Pizza?" 

Sakura braced herself for another round of horror stories about her wrist. She buried her face in her hands and let out an exasperated sigh. She tried to block out what Takashi was ranting on and on about.

By the end of the story, all the girls gasped and looked at Sakura with proud eyes. Thus, another round of cheers and slap-on-the-backs went around. Sakura just weakly smiled and went along with it.

It was about half way into the lunch period when Sakura looked up and saw the worst sight ever. From the back gates, the same guy from the pizza parlor was coming up the small hill towards the lunch areas. 

Sakura felt fear and panic run through her body. She quickly turned to Tomoyo.

"Oh my gosh… it's that guy from yesterday. What's he doing here? Does he go to our school?" Sakura sounded frightened.

"No. But… oh my… well since the back gate's always open, I guess anyone could get in…" Tomoyo sounded just as horrified.

As the guy and three other friends approached Sakura's table after scanning the area, Takashi got up and left to go get the other guys.

The guy stomped over to where Sakura was and stood behind her. Sakura turned around to say something but before she could do anything, he grabbed her right wrist and clenched it hard in his grip. Sakura screamed in pain as she was forced off her seat.

"That little stunt you pulled last night… you'll pay for that." He sneered.

Sakura was now down on her knees crying silently from the pain in her wrist. (Have you ever even TRIED to TOUCH a swollen sprained hand? It hurts like a *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*) 

Tomoyo and the girls grabbed onto the guy's arm in an attempt to release his grip but his friends moved in and pushed the girls away with such force they stumbled back a bit.

Takashi finally came back with Syaoran and everyone. By now the same thing happened as last night. The people who were eating were crowding around in a circle watching the scene.

"Damn. Let her go. Didn't you have enough when she knocked you out yesterday?" Syaoran shouted in anger. (Syaroan to the rescuuuuuuue!)

He threw her wrist down and glared at Syaoran. "You! You're that wuss who wouldn't fight me. Hah!"

"Fine. You want to fight so bad. Let's." Syaoran challenged.

The guy moved towards Syaoran and threw a hard punch. Syaoran ducked and executed a perfect hook shot. Syaoran's fist rammed into the guys chin, momentarily shocking the guy. He was about to get up again to fight when Syaoran punched him again in a bruised area around his cheek where Sakura had left her mark last night. (Ya know what? This guy's getting absolutely ZERO shots in, in this fight. Haha… loser… maybe it's cause Syaoran's so sexy. Muahahha…)

Before Syaoran could do anymore damage, teachers came running up and pulled Syaoran off the guy. The guy groaned and touched his already bruised cheek and bleeding nose.

One of the teachers grabbed the guy on the floor and his friends. Syaoran, the guy, and everyone who had been involved were hauled off to the office for questioning and punishment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sakura sat in one of the chairs that were in a row in the office. The room was quiet with only the secretary typing away on her computer. Sakura, Syaoran, the guy, and the guy's friends all sat in a row. Takashi was currently in the principal's office as a witness. 

Sakura's tear-stained face was gone and replaced with anger. She fingered her red, purple, blue wrist, which was now evident that it was sprained. The pain throbbed through her veins and pounded on every nerve in the cold wrapping of the ice pack. 

The guy sat with his head tilted back and an ice pack on his face. His friends just sat there lifeless, but obviously scared of the punishment that was to come. 

Syaoran was resting his elbows on his knees and was looking down at the carpet. He turned his head and saw Sakura's face turn white from the pain.

"How's your wrist?" He whispered, eyeing the secretary.

"It hurts… more…" Sakura sighed and leaned back into her chair still holding the ice pack around her swelling wrist. "You seem to be asking me how I am a lot these days." Sakura managed a small smile as she looked at him.

"Yeah… just worried. Can't believe he'd come all the way to our school and do this…" He continued, not caring if the guy heard or not. "You know, I've been sitting here and thinking. I think I know where we can go for dinner. How bout that place in down town Tomoeda. That place called Sora-san's. Have you ever been there?"

  
"Nuh-uh. Sounds great. I've heard about it from Tomoyo. Isn't that supposed to be a really nice… fancy restaurant?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure though. We can go anyway for the food." Syaoran suggested grinning.

"Yup." Sakura laughed lightly but tried not to be so loud since the secretary was dangerously peering over her black-rimmed glasses. "So, do we dress up for the occasion? I mean, the restaurant is a fancy place."

"I'm not sure. Probably." 

"Ooh. I see. Well, I guess it's time to get out of these T-shirt and shorts routine and break out the dressies." Sakura smiled slyly.

"Right. You don't do 'dresses'. Well, here's your chance to prove to me once and for all that you ARE in deed a girl." Syaoran laughed.

"So. When are we getting dressed up for the occasion?"

"The night before opening night."

"Ok. That sounds good." Sakura simply nodded. She thought it was funny but for some unknown reason, something was there that was bothering her about that statement. She decided to brush it off and waited for Takashi to come out of the office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"So. Is that all Mr. Yami said?" Tomoyo asked over the phone.

"Yup. Since I was the 'Victom', didn't really get punished. That weirdo guy and his friends got sent back to their school and are being dealt with there. And as for Syaoran, he was suspended for the rest of the day. So he'll be back tomorrow. It was really all stupid you know." Sakura concluded sighing. "But, my friend, BUT! When we were sitting in the office, he picked a place for our dinner. Sora-san's! Can you believe it?! Isn't that like a really fancy place?" 

Sakura heard a squeal from the other line. "Oh my gosh! That is soooooooo romantic! Yay!!!" Tomoyo was sincerely happy for Sakura, but when she heard silence on the other line, she was concerned. "Sakura? You ok?"

"Yeah. I just… I can NOT believe I'm about to say this… but Tomoyo." Sakura paused as the next horrifying words came out of her hesitant lips. "What am I going to wear?"

Tomoyo burst out laughing like a madwoman. "Hahaha… this is priceless. I should be recording this phone conversation."

"Don't rub it in. I only want to look nice… not a blob of fashion labels plastered all over me." Sakura growled furrowing her eyebrows at the thought.

"Well, we need the dress… the shoes, the right accessories, the hair style, the… Oh! There's SO much to do!" Tomoyo screamed so Sakura had to cover her ears.

"Ok. Well, I need to finish up my homework and do something about my bloated wrist. I'll see you tomorrow Tomoyo. Bye." Soon as Sakura heard Tomoyo say bye, the two hung up.

"God, if you're listening… thanks. My wrist may be screwed up but I sure don't feel like it. Thank you…" Sakura whispered to herself as she tried to concentrate on finishing her homework.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Are you going out with him?" "Are you guys an item now?" "Did you guys kiss?"

Sakura's head swirled with questions. It was the next day and apparently the whole school had gotten wind of the "Date". But the real question Sakura wanted answered what was it a _real_ date. Under the circumstances, it was only a dinner.

Sakura just shrugged the questions off and tried to ignore the whole deal. Envious girls mobbed her right and left. Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika had to push through the crowd to get to Sakura.

"Guys!" Sakura shouted over the crowd. "I don't know so please leave me alone." Sakura tried to sound as polite as possible. Yet still the crowd mobbed her. Sakura frantically looked around in despair. Sakura wanted to scream but the wondrous beautiful sound of the morning bell signaled the students to get to their homerooms. Sakura looked up towards the ceiling and mouthed out a 'Thank you'. 

Students scattered and scrambled to get to their classes. Sakura took a deep breath from the sudden open air around her. She checked her watch and walked towards the direction of the theater. Mrs. Kerumi had wanted to speak to her in and get the early morning rehearsals started. For today, the students were going to have their rehearsal in the beginning half of the day.

~~~~~~~ 

Dressed in a yellow Paul Frank shirt and a pair of jeans shorts, Sakura fanned herself in an attempt to keep cool. The weather had gotten considerably warmer and the sun was always high without a single cloud to shade them.

Sakura tried to keep herself busy. The eyes that followed her around the theater were nerve-racking. 

She was on the stage instructing the orchestra section about the timing of the scenes and the music. Sakura was interrupted when she turned around to face Syaoran. He gave her a weak smile.

"Can we talk?" He asked lightly.

"Yeah. Sure." Sakura didn't like what was to come. It sounded like he was breaking up with her, but that couldn't be possible since they were never together to begin with.

The two walked over to a deserted part of the back stage. Sakura looked concerned, but in truth, she partly knew what was coming.

"You know all the stuff people have been saying…" 

"Yeah…"

"Are you ok with it?" He asked as he looked at her.

"It's a bit annoying but I guess… what is it? Do you want to call it off?" Sakura tried to hide the disappointment in her eyes.

"No. It's not that. I'm just asking." Syaoran was quiet.

Sakura, with all her heart, didn't want to say what she was about to but she felt that it was right. She had been thinking about one date with Li Syaoran and here was the perfect chance. Yet she had to be _nice_ and do the right thing. She wanted to kill herself for her thoughts.

"S-Syaoran. You may say it's ok, but I know it's not. I know it's bugging you. So… I'm canceling the dinner. You don't have to do this just to be nice. And don't worry. I'll still sing." Sakura wanted to cry. She felt the rush of water to her eyes but held them in just for so long.

"Are you sure?" Syaoran's voice was soft.

"Y-yeah." Sakura pushed away the pained tone in her voice and switched on a smile. "Come on. We can have pizza some other time." Sakura let out a fake laugh. She was relieved at the smile on his face.

"Sorry… The school's brutal." He lightly laughed it off too and wandered back to his friends.

"Yeah… I'm sorry 'bout it too…" Sakura whispered to herself. She touched her bandaged wrist and let out a sigh. Thank God her tears had held themselves.

~~~~~~~~ 

It was after school and Tomoyo was waiting by her car for Sakura. She thought back about the incident back stage. She had seen the whole thing. She had been coming out of the costumes' room after a list check when she had seen Sakura and Syaoran. That was one moment where she had felt so much sorrow for her best friend. 

Sakura came running towards Tomoyo's car. She waved with a smile.

"Hey! I'm sorry I'm late." Sakura apologized. "Mrs. Kerumi had to talk to me about my spot in the concert. I gave her the recording of my song since I couldn't be in the rehearsal cause I'm so busy." 

"It's ok. Let's go." Tomoyo got into her driver's seat and motioned for Sakura to get in as well. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

It was eight in the morning and Sakura had been planning to sleep in, but the phone rang. She struggled to get up but managed. She picked up the phone and clicked on the Talk button.

"Yes? Sakura speaking." Sakura yawned into the phone and stretched.

"Sakura! Get dressed." It was Tomoyo on the other line.

"Tomoyo it's only eight 'o clock." Sakura was about to finish when Tomoyo butted in again.

"Let's go shopping. We need to get you ready for your date next week." 

"Oh… er… Tomoyo… I need to tell you something." Sakura paused at the replay of the pain in her heart. "We canceled the dinner. I don't need any dres-"

"I know. But you're not going on a date with him. You're going with me. We'll be all over the town. Come on, it'll be fun." Tomoyo cheered.

Sakura took a moment for the information to sink in. "What? How do you know?"

"I saw you guys talking yesterday. I'm really sorry Sakura you had to do that. But I want to cheer you up. We're going on that date no matter who the other person may be." Tomoyo was trying really hard. Sakura smiled at her friend.

"Come pick me up in half an hour. Ok? Bye." Sakura hung up the phone.

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and got up. Tomoyo was always there for her whenever she was down. No matter how awkward the improvised date may be, she was going to be happy. Why was she pining over some guy that was never going to be hers? Wasn't it time that she was happy too? With determination in her eyes, she ran to the bathroom to get ready. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon and the mall was packed. People were laughing and walking around. 

From store to store, Tomoyo and Sakura ran in and out. Each time, retrieving at least one large shopping bag. Tomoyo had the most bags while Sakura had about only two.

"I'm so tired. My gosh Tomoyo, how much more do you have to buy?" Sakura let out an exasperated sigh.

"We are SO NOT stopping now. We're on a roll. Come on. All you bought was a pair of shorts and a shirt. We need to find you a dress for opening night." Tomoyo squealed with glee.

"I'm starting to feel like your dress-up Barbie." Sakura gave the girl next to her a look of discomfort.

"Like DUH! What were you thinking?" Tomoyo replied without hesitating. Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

The two turned to look at a fancy dress shop and walked in.

~~~~~~~~~ 

It was an hour later in the shop that the girls found the dress they wanted. More like Tomoyo wanted but nevertheless, they had found the dress. 

"I'm not paying this much for a dress. No way!" Sakura protested with her jaw glued to the floor. "$380 for A dress!? I can buy like fifty dressES." 

"It's ok. The lady that owns this place is my mom's friend. She'll give a discount." Tomoyo just smiled.

Sakura fingered the white silky material that was hugging her body. She looked into the three-sided mirror with admiring eyes. Even though the dress cost too much, she couldn't deny the fact that it was beautiful. 

The dress was bare at the shoulders with only two thin spaghetti straps holding up the dress. The neck was just a straight line across from one arm to the other. The chest and waist area fit perfectly which hugged every curve of her body. The end of the dress reached down to the ground, barely touching the floor. When Tomoyo told Sakura to spin around, the dress bloomed into a perfect 360 degrees circle. The folds that had been gathered at the bottom of the dress seemed to be finally free. It was a simple yet classy dress. It had an air of poise and serenity to it. It was perfect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"I can't believe she let us have the dress for FREE!" Sakura bawled with awe.

"She said it was 'So last season' and she said it was like in the back of her rack or something." Tomoyo concluded.

"Still… I guess your mom's really close with her." Sakura smiled happily. (Ok. That will never be possible. Even my mom would have made me pay if I were buying that dress from my own MOTHER. hehe… anyway, this is after all a fanFIC. ^ ^)

Sakura clutched the large box that held her dress. It was something she'd keep forever.

"You wanna go grab a bite or something?" Tomoyo suggested as she checked her watch. It was around three in the afternoon.

"Sure. Let's get some iced coffee." Sakura led Tomoyo towards the food court.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sakura was sipping away at a Mocha Latte Blast while Tomoyo drank her Green Tea Ice. (I have no freaking clue where these names came from. Hehe…) As the two chatted, Sakura's eyes aimlessly wandered through the crowd. Not far from their table, she saw a group of guys and girls walk into the food court. Her heart fluttered when she saw a certain guy with brown hair. Strangely, the loving sensation was overcome with anger and confusion. She abruptly stopped Tomoyo from talking.

"Let's leave." Sakura sounded soft but urgent.

"What is it? Wha--" Tomoyo saw Syaoran talking to Mina and his friends at the counter of Saito's Cafe. "Oh. Ok. Let's go." Tomoyo and Sakura proceeded to pick up their shopping bags and drinks.

The two got up and left towards the exit of the food court.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tomoyo and Sakura sat in the car as Tomoyo drove. 

"You know it's strange. How this thing called love can be so painful." Sakura stated looking out the car window. "And it's weird how the one thing that's supposed to make you so happy seems to be the one thing that's killing you." Tomoyo was silent. She wanted to listen to her friend. "All these years, it feels like it's been wasted. I know you might say this dinner thing was only a small thing, but Tomoyo, it's clear. The more I see it, the more I understand that this crush has been a one sided thing my entire life. I've tried so many times to be free from caring so much. It's time I let go, isn't it?" Sakura's eyes watered and a single tear trailed down her face, leaving a wet stain in its path. "I think it's time I let go. It's time I was happy with something I could have. Not die trying to want something I would never get. I think I'll always love him, but I'm pushing it away. The more I love the more my heart suffers. My heart needs to take a breath." Sakura placed a hand over her heart and felt the heart beat that beat steadily. "Thanks Tomoyo for trying to cheer me up, but we don't have to go on that date. I don't feel like it. Let's just… let everything go back the way it was. I'll never tell him how I feel. He doesn't deserve to know." Sakura wiped the wetness from her eyes.

"Sakura… but you owe it to yourself to tell him. It's not whether he deserves it or not. You need to tell him. That's how you'll set yourself free." Tomoyo whispered. She obviously saw the pain on Sakura's pale face.

"Yeah… I know… I'll tell him after the concert. And this time, no excuses. I'll do it. I need to live again. I can't be like this the rest of my life." Sakura confirmed with an even tone.

"Good girl…" Tomoyo replied, proud.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The week passed by in a blur. Sakura refrained from talking to Syaoran unless duties called. Even though her heart seemed to pound every time he came near, she pushed it aside and ignored the feeling in her mind and soul. She was determined to live life satisfied. Why dream of something that never could be, right? She bitterly concluded that the happenings of the last two weeks were pointless and silly. Everything was now ruled out as nothing but a lie.

The night of the concert was soon here, and the whole town was excited for the annual Seujio High Concert of Performing Arts. Proud parents, excited students, and hard-working seniors would attend and watch with pride. This was truly the event of the year.

It was almost six and everyone was filing into the large spacious theater to get into their seats and on their way in, they received the programs Sakura had designed. The students had came an hour and a half earlier to prepare for their big opening night. The actors and actresses in the play ran around trying to get ready while the orchestra struggled to get their music scores in order. The loud noise and excitement of the large crowd fueled the seniors that had been working everyday to put together the program. Soon it was six.

The lights dimmed and Syaoran, dressed in a black dress shirt, black pants, and a silvery dark green tie, walked out onto the middle of the stage and quieted the crowd. The spotlight fell on him.

"Welcome to the annual Seujio High Concert of Performing Arts. Before we get started, we would like to acknowledge everyone that have worked hard on this project." Syaoran spoke smoothly into the microphone. He continued on to list the lighting technicians, the drama club, the orchestra, the teachers, and etc. After five minutes of introducing, Syaoran finally finished. "And now, the seniors of Seujio High proudly give you _A Midsummer Night's Dream_." Syaoran walked off the stage and everyone clapped as the spotlight moved to shower down on the narrator of the story.

While the play continued on stage, students frantically ran about back stage yelling and shouting about their costumes and lines. Mrs. Kerumi was off on one end of the back stage getting crazier by the minute, while Sakura was on the other end going insane just as well. The insanity continued for two hours until the play ended and the intermission arrived.

"We will be having a ten minute intermission. Snacks and refreshments are over there." Syaoran came onto the center again and poitned to the back of the theater. "Please be back within ten minutes." 

Back stage, the choir singers were getting ready in their tuxes and black velvety dresses. Sakura helped out one girl who had trouble with her zipper and a guy who didn't know how to tie a tie.

After ten minutes, everyone was back in their seats. Syaoran came back out and introduced the choir division. And soon as he left the stage, the curtains went up and revealed a group of smiling seniors. The conductor stepped forward and striked up the first key. The choir let out a harmonious melody as it traveled around the theater. People listened mesmorized by the sound. The choir sang for half an hour and ended. The crowd plauded with joy. Since they had an hour and a half left, the plan was to have the two solo singers take up the next thirty minutes and the last hour, the chorus would finish up. 

Syaoran came back on stage and introduced Tomoyo. The room politely applauded and waited.

Tomoyo stepped out from behind the dark read velvet curtains in a shimmering dark blue dress that showed her bare shoulders. The dress fell down right below her knees and exposed her matching high-heeled strappy dark blue sandals. (Wow. Long name. Hehe…) The top of the dress was an attractive halter top. To cover some of her bare back, half of her hair was up with a diamond clip while the rest of her long wavy violet hair gently fell down her back. She smiled brilliantly at the crowd and spotted her mother sitting next to Sakura's dad and brother holding up a vedio camera. Tomoyo stepped up to the microphone on the stand and listened for the melody of her song to flow around her. The room was quiet. 

__

We are what everyone wants to be

We are young

And carefree

Life's a breeze for people like you and me

If you look

Life lays out just like a road

It's for us to grab ahold

There's no one that can tell us no

Chorus

So come on, baby

Let's just have fun

Let's breathe stardust into our lungs

Let's drive too fast

Let's go too far

When our hearts bleed 

It lets us know we are alive

And that we are doin' fine

We lay down

Look at the sky

From upside down

There's nobody we have to be

Let's live fast and see where it leads

(Chorus)

Let's get lost

In love like wine

Let kisses quench

This thirst of mine

Let me feel the weight of your skin

Pressing in

(Chorus)…

Tomoyo sang the chorus over and over until the sound of the music faded with her perfectly toned voice. She didn't know why she had chosen that song but she felt that it was something to keep in mind when the seniors of this year graduated and were let out into the real world. She opened her eyes and was greeted by the audience thundering out an incredible applause. She lightly bowed and smiled. She waved to her mother and everyone she knew as she left the stage. The noise and cheers of the people were heard from back stage as well.

Mrs. Kerumi was left alone to fend for herself as Sakura was in one of the dressing rooms getting ready. Before Sakura went on, she had five minutes to get ready.

Tomoyo came back stage and everyone clapped and gave her a pat on the shoulder. Tomoyo raced to the dressing room Sakura was in and slipped in.

Sakura stood in front of the large mirror stand and stared at herself. In her white angelic dress, she looked heaven-sent. She fingered the single white narrow silk ribbon around her neck like a choker. Her hair was down in its most natural state: long, straight, and silky as angle hair. She turned around when Tomoyo came in.

"Hey. Great job. I heard your song. It was wonderful." Sakura greeted with a smile.

"Thanks. Now it's your turn to shine." Tomoyo moved closer to her friend and gave her a hug.

"Yup… wish me luck." Sakura returned the hug and pulled away. "How do I look?"

"You look awesome. Come on, they're expecting you." Tomoyo rushed Sakura towards the door. "Knock 'em dead girl. I'm proud of you." Tomoyo smiled as Sakura left the dressing room.

When she walked out of the door and made her way towards the heavy velvet curtains, time seemed to slow itself down. People around moved about quickly, busy with work. Every step she took, her white high-heeled sandals clapped against the ground. 

As she neared the stage, the world around her seemed to escape. And when she did step out onto the stage after Syaoran introduced her, the bright white lights overhead flahsed into her eyes, momentarily blinding her. When her vision came back, she saw the large theater filled with people. She spotted her brother and father and flashed a quick smile. The roudy crowd fell silent once more and Sakura prepared herself in front of the mic. For some strange reason, tonight, she wasn't nervous about performing. 

She waited as the intro to her song began. She slowly fell into a trance with the melody and let the song take her away from everything. From the people, from Syaoran, from everything. She opened her glossed lips and let the words escape.

__

We're gonna take you back

To the way things used to be

When a love song was a love song

You have got to have the blue

It's that there's a velvet scene

And when I wake from dreamin'

I am screamin' out your name

Yes I must confess,

You simply are the best

And there's no point denyin'

When I'm lyin' by your side

Chorus

It's more than just a crush

Every time we touch

Cause Baby you know you make this feel brand new

Like there's been no one else but you

For the first time I feel

This could be the last time I'm real

For…him…

In love…

For a thousand years I hope to stay right here

Wrapped all around you so that I found you and I did

You make me feel so pure

Like you're some kind of cure

Baby you're my healer

You heart stealer of a man

(Chorus)

Mmm…

Hold me baby cause you know me

With every single touch

It's more than just a crush

Reach me only you can see me

And what I crave so much

It's more than just a crush

(Chorus)

For a thousand years…

By the end of the song, Sakura found herself breathless. Even when the crowd stood up to cheer, the sound seemed to fall away. She found the wetness on her cheeks and wiped them away, hoping no one noticed. All through the song, she had images and flashbacks of all the times she cried or swooned over Syaoran. The pain that streaked through her heart was surfacing. The sorrow and tears she had suppressed for the last week all came up, reminding her that her heart was breaking. It had been breaking for a long time. Right before she bowed and walked off the stage, her eyes settled on Syaoran, who was standing at the right end of the stage behind the curtain, preparing to come out and say his part. Their eyes met for a split second yet the look Sakura gave could have said so much.

As she made her way through the sea of students with a fake smile, she greeted them as they clapped and gave her a 'Good Job'. After the noise died down to just mere shouts and instructions, Sakura reached the back door of the theater and slipped out. No one would notice since they were too busy putting together the finale. They would know she was gone but they didn't need her right now. She needed herself for the moment.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Since it was almost ten, the night sky was black with shattered diamonds across the sky. Despite the hot weather, the night air breezed around with a cool touch. The back of the theater was a half-full parking lot. The cars belonged to the students and teachers. 

Sakura finally breathed and broke down when she came outside. She grabbed the railing that lined the small steps leading down to the parking lot for support. Her hands trembled uncontrollably. She crouched down and sat down on a step. She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them. Tears flowed down her face and onto her white dress.

"Please… don't let me feel like this. I want to be strong…" Sakura whispered to herself.

When she calmed down a bit, she looked up at the night sky when a drop of water fell onto her head. Within seconds, the sky was crying too with tiny shards of water. She got up feeling the cold water on her face. Sakura walked down the steps and made her way to the middle of the parking lot. She walked slowly, wanting to feel every drop on her face and skin. She twirled around making her white dress dance through the night. The summer rain was cold at first but welcoming. She smiled and danced around, kicking up some water while at it. Her hair clung to her neck and face as water dripped down. Finally she stood in one place and spun around looking at where God would be sitting.

"Maybe tonight I will be free…" Sakura told the sky with hope, yet she still felt the softening pain inside her.

When her senses seemed to return for a split second, she remembered the concert, her job, her duties, but they all went away when she concluded they didn't need her. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

"Hey, where's Sakura?" Tomoyo asked concerned. She had changed back into her black pants and a white dress shirt. She looked around trying to spot Sakura.

"I don't know. I thought she was here somewhere." One of the students replied looking around as well. 

"You guys go on with the show. I'll look for her since I've already introduced the choir." Syaoran voulenteered.

"Ok. Come on people, let's get back to work." Tomoyo ended the conversation and hope that Syaoranw ould find Sakura. "Wonder where she could be… it's raining…" She told herself with a worried tone.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

By now, Sakura was just standing still as the rain poured down on her now cold body. She slowly turned when she heard foot steps coming from the theater back door. A dark figure stood not too far from her. A silvery green tie flashed under the moon and stars.

"Hey… you came to get me…I know…" Sakura answered in a tired voice. She turned back to not face him.

"Yeah… what are you doing out here anyway?" Syaoran emerged from the darkness to reveal that he was soaking wet as well.

"Nothing really… just… standing… admiring everything about the rain and sky…" Sakura noticed that his hair was wet and was plastered to his forheard as water dripped from the ends of his darkened hair. She would have thought that was such a cute thing, but it was different now. She would stop herself from going any further than acknowledging that his hair was just wet. 

"Well, you're really wet. Let's go inside. I don't have an umbrella, I couldn't find one." Syaoran was next to her trying to motion her to follow him.

"You know… that song I sang… it was for you…" Sakura stated plainly. She didn't want to look at how Syaoran was reacting. He was silent. "Yeah… it was for you. Everything about the lyrics… it's all true." She paused. "All those times you've noticed me being weird around you… now you know. Member when you were helping me paint the scenery, and when I was trying to say something to you in the car… well this is it. I like you…I think I love you, if that's possible at my age." Sakura didn't dare look at him. "While I'm sharing all this, I'm going to say everything. Because of you, it's made my life miserable and happy at the same time. Can you believe I've liked you since elementary? Yeah… that's right. I've liked you for years. And in the beginning it wasn't anything. Just some little crush that I thought I'd get over. But I was wrong. Liked you fo so long… Well, this year was the best and worst. I got to actually talk to you like a normal person even though I acted strange. And it made me so incredibly happy when you asked me to dinner. I know you weren't thinking of a date, but for me, it was everything." She had to stop for a second wipe away the years that had come back. "But when I canceled the dinner with you, you have no idea how much I didn't want to. But I did because I saw how uncomfortable you were about it. I didn't want to be some pressure to you, you know? Well, I'm telling you now because when we go to different colleges, I'm going to eventually have to forget you because I'm tired of waiting… dreaming… I'm just tired of all this. What…you do to me… is… it's killing me. And I don't want that anymore." Her cheeks were pale but soon burning red from her confession. She was soon getting worried that he had left since she didn't hear anythin from him. When she finally did look at him, he was there, standing, and watching her. she wanted to look away but she heard him.

"…You sure you don't want it anymore?" He sounded calm and his stare seemed to bore through her.

"Yes…" She whispered weakly. "I'm sure…"

"Doesn't sound like it…" Syaoran replied. He took a step forward and was next to her. Sakura felt his hands on her shoulders and turn her body to him. "You should have said something…"

"How could I? I was scared… and it made me cry so much that you liked Mina…" Sakura answered looking down at the wet ground. 

"Like her? I don't like her in a way you think…" Syaoran made Sakura look at him. He pulled her to him to hug her, but Sakura broke away.

"Don't. I'm so close to forgetting everything. I don't need your pitty. I'm fine by myself." Sakura stared at him with dark emerald eyes. His amber ones looked confused and soft.

"Why do you automatically think that I don't like you?" Syaoran demanded.

"Becase… that's cause you don't. I don't need you to spell it out for me… I get it… you don't return what I feel and tonight was just so that I could free myself from you. If I stick with this charade any longer I know I'll snap and go mental." Sakura concluded with angry eyes.

"I think you already are…" Syaoran answered with a smile.

"Don't joke with me. Don't mock me. You put me through enough." Sakura shouted.

"I didn't put you through anything. You did it to yourself. And you're the one that's telling yourself how pittiful you are. I know you're not like this. Why are you being so difficult? Where's the strong Sakura I knew for forever?" Syaoran asked watching Sakura's face.

"Difficult? How dare you say that to me? I can't believe I've ever liked you?!" Sakura yelled in out rage. She stomped off past him, splashing water, but he caught her wrist and pulled her back. Sakura winced at the pain in her sprained wrist. "Ow…ow… let go…" Sakura commanded with a pout. The grip loosened to ease her pain but his grip was still there. She couldn't help but yield to him. She spun around to face him.

"Ok. I came out here to get you, in the rain. At least be a little nicer will you?" Syaoran asked.

"Stop smiling. It's bugging the hell out of me." Sakura defied with a look.

"Why are you so stubborn? And another thing, it's about time Miss In-charge-of-everything-Sakura learned to shut up." Syaoran pulled her to him and gave her a tight hug. Sakura couldn't help but give in to her desire. "And I'm sorry about canceling the dinner. I'll make it up…" He squeezed her in his strong arms. 

Sakura's arms climbed up his chest and hooked around his neck. She felt herself rest her head on his shoulder and close her eyes. "You have no idea how long I've wanted you to do this…" Sakura announced in a whisper. A puff of steam came out of her lips and rose to the sky. She looked up and saw him staring at her.

Syaoran was looking straight into her face. Their noses were touching and Syaoran smiled. "Sing to me… I like it when you sing…"

Sakura closed her eyes and started to softly sing the song she had sung on stage. Syaoran's arms fell to her waist and the two were soon slowly dancing around the parking lot. The rain had stopped and the night sky was clear as the crystal ocean. Sakura's soft voice carried out through the parking lot. Her song faded when she felt Syaoran breath on her flushed cheeks. She stopped and looked up into his dark bright amber eyes. Hers soon closed when she felt his lips over hers. Sealed forever, everything felt like heaven.

"I don't think you'll be crying anymore… cuase I do return how you feel." Sakura heard Syaoran speak between kisses. (Mush mush mush…)

"Hmmm…" Sakura mumbled. They finally pulled away for air. Syaoran kissed Sakura's forehead and took her hand in his. Fingers laced together,they walked back to the theater where everyone would be looking for them. Sakura's one true wish was granted that one starry night and they lived… 

__

…Happily ever after.

Who would have thought that fate would have it so that we'd both end up going to the same college. Even after a year, we're still together. And I still have that white dress in my closet, all wrapped up. (Don't ask about the dry-cleaning. I don't wanna go there. ^ ^)

As for my friends: Chiharu and Takashi are still going strong and attending Tokyo University with me. Naoko left to go to Oxford in England and is still in contact. Rika's going to a school in the U.S. and is visiting us this summer. Tomoyo is currently attending college with me but she's not here most of the time since she was 'discovered' and is rising higher and higher by the day in the Tokyo Pop Charts with her first single, "My Song", dedicated to me. 

I hope that through my story, you will all know that dreams do come true and love is everywhere. Life is hard and we all cry, but through love, anything's possible. Love will find us all. It always does.

SourPop1004: Wow. This has got to be the longest one-shot I've written. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this. I have to say; I like this one much, much better than Snow. Snow had its own little thing to it, but this story is really special to me because half the story's so closely tied-in with my life. Don't ask, but it is. Writing this was more of a relief for me rather than something I was writing to post up and have you guys read it. I wrote this as how I felt. And the problems in this story are very evident in my life right now. Of course, the story had a happy ending, but for me, I have no idea how it's going to turn out. I have a feeling my ending won't be so sweet and happy. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this story and remember to leave tons and tons of awesome reviews like always. I hope you guys can appreciate this story not only as a story, but something straight from my being. I guess you can figure that this is one story that is dearest and closest to me. Thanks again. See you at chapter 14 of TSD. Ja~ 


End file.
